


At Last

by brdbee



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Top, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungri and Seunghyun can no longer ignore the sexual tension they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Everyone is gone and it's only Seunghyun and Seungri left in Seunghyun's villa. Seungri had excused himself to the restroom during their conversation and when he returned all of his hyungs had found excuses to go to their own homes. Seungri half wished someone had waited for him, maybe Daesung would want to share a ride or something but the fact was that he and Seunghyun were completely alone. He thinks it's been some time since they've both been avoiding being like this. There's always something lurking between and Seungri can't pretend to be blind to it anymore.

"Going home?" Seunghyun asks him as he pours himself another glass of wine, ignoring all of the other glasses scattered around his table.

"I should," Seungri says quietly, nodding and leaning against the door frame of the room.

"Big day tomorrow?" Seunghyun asks, and Seungri can't help but think it's a bit awkward, as if they're both trying their best not to say anything out of line.

"You never know," Seungri answers, trying to be witty as he laughs awkwardly.

Seunghyun stands after taking a sip of his glass, setting it down and walking to Seungri, standing in front of him, only a few inches apart. Seungri can't bring himself to look up and meet Seunghyun's gaze because he never knows what's waiting for him. It could be eyes crossed together playfully, or it could be that intense stare when no one is looking that makes Seungri shiver. He focuses instead on Seunghyun's shirt, following the buttons upward slowly and without thinking too much of it he reaches with both hands to straighten Seunghyun's tie. His fingers freeze in the middle of it because just then he's realizing how intimate this gesture is and he lifts his gaze to look at Seunghyun, his lips parting in a silent gasp at what he sees on Seunghyun's face. It's as if time is standing still suddenly. Seunghyun's gaze burns through him and Seungri's toes curl against the hardwood floor. They're both quiet as Seunghyun flattens one of his palms against the wall, practically pining Seungri to it with no escape. His gaze lowers to watch as Seunghyun licks over his lips slowly and Seungri just can't take it anymore.

He tightens his grip around Seunghyun's tie, pulling him down forcefully and groaning both in pain and pleasure when their lips crash together messily. It's messy and dirty, their lips moving together desperately, teeth scraping against each others lips. Seungri slides his tongue into Seunghyun's mouth when the latter gasps, gripping at his shirt with his free hand to pull and push at him. He starts to shove at Seunghys chest, pushing backward, knowing exactly the path he wants to take because he's imagined this a thousand times in the middle of the night when he can't sleep.

When they reach Seunghyun's plush sofa, Seungri wastes no time undressing Seunghyun, pulling at the tie until it's loose enough to slip off, ripping the shirt open and watching as the buttons give way, a few popping out and rolling away. He has enough sense to look up at Seunghyun, biting his lip when he sees Seunghyun's swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and half-lidded eyes. He doesn't say a word as he works to undo Seunghyun's belt and pants, pulling them down and dropping to his knees in front of him.

"Fuck," Seunghyun mutters, his voice wrecked, and Seungri can't help but grin before he tilts his head back to look at Seunghyun, his tongue pressing flat against Seunghyun's clothed erection just to tease him.

He doesn't feel like he has time to waste as he tugs down Seunghyun's tight boxers, standing again and guiding Seunghyun to the back of the sofa, bending him over with a firm palm against his spine. Seunghyun complies and Seungri gives his ass an appreciative slap. He hears Seunghyun's soft hiss and the moan it follows. Seunghyun spreads his legs apart, ass sticking out and upward as Seungri takes a step back to appreciate a view he never thought he would see. He reaches into his pocket, glad that something always possesses him to carry what he needs in case he gets lucky.

Seunghyun skin is slick with sweat and when Seungri's presses against him, Seunghyun responds by grinding his ass back and firmly into Seungri's crotch. Seungri lets out a frustrated breath and he rips open the small packet of lube over his fingers, letting it spill all over his palm and digits. He hates the fact that this part of everything has to be slow, because he wants Seunghyun and he wants him _now_.

His fingers aren't gentle as they slide along the cleft of Seunghyun's ass, pushing him open, pressing insistently against the rim that refuses to budge but clenches underneath his touch. Eventually Seunghyun's body relaxes enough to allow Seungri's two fingers to enter him, Seungri grips Seunghyun's hip with his free hand to keep him in place as he pumps his fingers in and out of Seunghyun without remorse or hesitation. Seunghyun's knees bend and give but the sofa stops him from collapsing completely as he pants, drags his nails against the plush fabric of his furniture, and begs at Seungri for more. When Seungri thinks it's been enough, he slips his fingers out from inside Seunghyun, reaching into his pocket once again to dig out the condom.

He unbuckles his belt with expert fingers, pulling at it until it's completely off and tossing it to the side, hearing it clank loudly against something he can't bother to look at right now. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper, tugging his clothes down enough to expose his hard cock, and carefully he rolls on the condom. Seunghyun is still pressing back against Seungri, reaching behind himself with one hand to spread his ass-cheeks open for Seungri.

"Shit, hyung," Seungri huffs out in a gruff voice, stepping close between Seunghyun's spread legs and with his hand, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock against Seunghyun's rim.

Seunghyun moans and Seungri isn't sure if it's at his words or whatever he's feeling. He stops his brief teasing when he can't take it anymore and pushes into Seunghyun in one steady and smooth thrust. Seunghyun's body drapes over the sofa and Seungri grins because he can tell just this much has made Seunghyun completely weak. With both hands gripping Seunghyun's hips tightly, Seungri begins to push himself inside Seunghyun over and over again until his thrusts are smooth because all of Seunghyun is slick with the lube.

Seunghyun isn't one to stay still, rubbing and grinding back into Seungri's every movement. Seungri forces Seunghyun's hips to still as he quickens the pace of his thrusts, pounding into him hard and fast because he's not interested in making love right now. He wants to fuck and he wants to fuck hard. It's been months of teasing and playing chicken with each other, and Seungri needs to find his release once and for all. He pistons his hips at the same angle when Seunghyun cries out sharply suddenly, he demands in a hoarse voice for Seungri to not stop so the maknae doesn't.

Their skin slaps together, echoing in the empty room around them, Seungri's sharp thrusts making the frame of the sofa Seunghyun is bent over shudder. When Seungri begins to feel a familiar warmth pool slowly over his abdomen, he grips the back of Seunghyun's hair in a tight fist, pulling his hyung back by the hair and bending over him to nip at the shell of his ear.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Seungri whispers dirtily into Seunghyun's ear and all Seunghyun can do is nod and whimper. Seungri digs his nails against the soft skin of Seunghyun's hips, dragging them down and forward across Seunghyun's pelvis before he grips Seunghyun's straining cock in his palm firmly. He strokes Seunghyun quickly, matching the pace of his still desperate thrusts before they begin to stutter, dragging sharply and slowly against Seunghyun who's gasping and groaning with every last push forward Seungri gives. He cums just before Seungri, and Seungri doesn't relent in either his thrusts or his strokes over Seunghyun until he's completely spent, slowing to a stop and pulling away from Seunghyun carefully when he's caught his breath.

"Shit." It's all Seunghyun says as he recovers, and Seungri notices his legs are shaky and his thighs are quivering as Seunghyun pushes himself up to his feet again. Seungri loosens open the top buttons of his shirt when he suddenly feels the heat of his skin and sweat that's making his hair stick to his forehead.

When Seunghyun finally turns, Seungri can't help but appreciate the view. Seunghyun's cheeks and neck are still flushed a bright red, and his chest moves up and down in quick pants. Seungri takes a step closer when he sees the satisfied smile in Seunghyun's lips. It's not like he expects to be cuddled in some sort of romantic afterglow, but Seunghyun's smile is so warm and inviting he can't help himself as he crowds against his hyung's personal space. He tilts his head upward so their lips brush together and his chest warms when Seunghyun slides his arms around Seungri's neck, kissing back. Seungri pulls Seunghyun into a tight embrace and when their lips break contact Seunghyun mumbles against them.

"Want to go again?"

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> blinking_post request? haha!


End file.
